Walk The Path Together
by xSophiax PLLHG
Summary: Clarke Griffin left them, each which something different. Some were left with guilt, others with pain, but Bellamy Blake was left with something different. He was left with a promise to keep them safe, and that's exactly what he was going to do, with or without the person he needed the most.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi! This will be my first full length 100 fanfiction, it's my version of Season 3, and however it mostly revolves around Bellamy and Clarke, which is never a bad thing! I've written the next couple of chapters that depending on how you all respond to this sort of tester chapter will be going up over the next couple of weeks.**

 **Thank you, and please enjoy!**

The moment haunts him in his sleep. He just let her walk away, and his conscious is never going to let him forget it. Every night he's presented with a new horror. Last night, it was a mutant dog mauling her to her own, tortuous death. The night before that, her body concaved from lack of food as slowly she became withered down to the bone. But the night before that, it wasn't a horrifying nightmare he was subjected to. It was a memory. A memory that had been placidly resting in the deepest, darkest crook of his mind, pushed back by his survival instincts, growth of ego and simple stubbornness. It was the first ever time he saw her, and not on the dropship. He can't believe that he allowed himself to forget.

 _/_

 _Although being a janitor wasn't exactly the most glamourous job on the Ark, it was enough to earn the extra money Bellamy need to feed and care for Octavia. Some days, days like today, when his temper was short and stomach rumbling, it became increasingly hard to ignore the disapproving stares he received from passers-by in the corridor that found it funny to roll their eyes, turn their noses up and even offer a few sniggers here and there at him. He never like sweeping this part of the Ark: all the people here thought they were better than everyone else on the goddam ship. People like them frowned upon people like him, which never made any sense. If it wasn't for his people, the upper class would be walking around a dirty ship, eating of sticky plates and be wearing wrinkled clothes. God forbid. Bellamy swore that if he was ever stuck in a confined space with one of the privileged, he would find it hard not to knock them out._

 _It seemed that a few wayward kids, probably of all whom who had parents on the council, thought it would be funny to knock Bellamy's supply trolley over, letting the contents of lemon-scented bleach and rolls of tissues spill across the floor. He let the giggles escape with them as the jogged away, giving each other high-fives on the way while he fought the urge to go after them. Sometimes he wondered, if Octavia was a part of the privileged, or ever given freedom, would she be a reckless and carefree as some of the kids around here? He hoped not; trying to keep her alive is hard enough as it is. Without anything but an unamused grunt, Bellamy bent down and started gathering the mess of supplies. Soon, he heard two voices approaching, and suddenly blood rose to his cheeks and the sweat coming from his hands became apparent._

" _I just don't see why biology is important." A deep boy's voice said, that Bellamy didn't even have to look up to know who it was. Wells Jaha: son of the Chancellor. Despite the fact that Bellamy was from the rougher part of the Ark, he was still educated enough to know who was in charge, and that made Wells Jaha a famous face._

" _Because," His female friend with a melodic voice said. "If you know the_ _human anatomy it makes it easier to save someone, not to mention that when-"_

 _Bellamy looked up when the music stopped. Wells Jaha and his friend had stopped talking, and now both stared at the catastrophe that was Bellamy Blake clearing up the mess done by a group of ten year olds. The last thing he wanted to do was make eye contact with either of them, but he couldn't resist looking at the girl's face. She had a youthful glow similar to Octavia's, so Bellamy guessed that she couldn't be much older than his little sister. The girl was unfamiliar; he had never seen her on the Ark before, which was rare since there were only about 2,000 people. Her blue eyes splashed with sorrow when she took in the scene in front of her._

" _Oh my god!" She exclaimed, her pace quickening as she moved towards him and set the trolley back on its feet. "Let me help you."_

" _Clarke." Wells Jaha said, along with a look Bellamy had now seen one too many times. "It's his job, let's go."_

" _No." Clarke looks up at him. No way could this girl be privileged. "He needs help so I'm going to help him, what's the problem?"_

" _It's what he's paid to do, it's not fair for him to get paid if he's not doing anything. It's defying the system."_

" _No, defying the system is breaking the law." Like having a second child, Bellamy thought to himself as Wells Jaha and Clarke argued about him as if he wasn't here with them. This must have been how Octavia felt. "Not helping someone."_

" _Clarke." Wells Jaha sighed as his irritation began to show. "Let's go."_

" _You go, I'll catch up." Clarke didn't look up, but instead grabbed some bottles that had rolled to the wall. Mumbling something, Wells Jaha walked off, leaving Bellamy in an intense silence while he and Clarke continued to fix the mess he'd made._

 _When everything was back in the trolley, Bellamy realised he hadn't even uttered a word to Clarke yet. "Thanks." He said, offering her a small quake of his lips._

" _It's not problem." Clarke's smile was a lot more confident than his. "I'm a klutz as well."_

" _Really?" Bellamy managed a smirk. He was more relieved that Clarke didn't know the trolley incident was a work of kids than when Octavia didn't scream when she was born._

" _Yeah." Clarke chuckled, leaning her back against the cool, metal wall opposite Bellamy. "Sorry about Wells, he's big on following the rules."_

" _It's okay." He shrugged off the lie. "I know it's frowned upon to socialise with people like me."_

" _I try to be different." A blush had crept onto her young cheeks that matched Bellamy's. "When we're on the ground, it'll be different. Everyone will be so scared of dying they'll forget their differences."_

" _I like that idea."_

 _/_

One of few times, Clarke was wrong, but one of few times, he wished that she was right. If what she said was true, and everyone forgot their differences in the dropship, they wouldn't be in the situation that they're in now. Charlotte would be alive. Murphy wouldn't be so full of hatred. Wells wouldn't have died. Finn wouldn't have massacred a village. Raven wouldn't have had her heart broken and a hole shot through her spine. Harper wouldn't have been harvested. Octavia wouldn't feel the need to be accepted by a grounder clan. Monty wouldn't have had to become the leader of the 46 trapped in Mount Weather. Jasper wouldn't have lost his first ever love. Bellamy would have been nicer to Clarke. Clarke would still be here.

But she made him promise one thing before she left, and he was going to be loyal to that, whether it be the last thing he did: he would not break his promise to Clarke Griffin.


	2. When the World Stops Spinning

It had been 59 days now that Bellamy hadn't slept. Even before the Battle of Mount Weather, Bellamy, and the rest of the remaining 100, all were plagued with the night terrors that ripped them of the one thing that gives them release from the ground. Sleep. But now everything just seemed worse. After Clarke first left, Octavia used to sleep in his tent when she was cold or scare. Now, she and Lincoln slept in a bunker just outside the Camp Jaha gates. It was now more than ever that Bellamy felt alone.

When Bellamy found Clarke again back at Camp Jaha all them weeks ago, when she had escaped Mount Weather's body harvest and he returned from looking for her, he insisted that she slept in the tent next to his. With so long apart, he needed to know that she was near in case she needed him. After all, their nightmares were the same. Bellamy was more than surprised when Clarke agreed to occupy tent 32 with little hesitation, and no one put up a fight about it: everyone knew how much they needed each other. For 58 days, the tent had remained untouched by anyone. No matter where she was, it was still Clarke's tent, and it always would be. On day 59, when Bellamy saw a guard open to flap of her tent, he swore he nearly let loose right there. If Raven wasn't stood right behind him he probably would have.

"What's this Kane?" Bellamy threw as many guns as he could carry onto the Council's table. Without a warning, Bellamy, Raven and Monty had marched in when they knew the Council were gathering and were prepared to go to war with them over Clarke's tent.

"Mr. Blake," The way Kane said his name made Bellamy shiver. "Please return these to Tent 32 immediately. You know better than most people that the weapons must be handled by people of higher authority only."

"Hell no am I returning these to Tent 32, that's Clarke's tent!" Bellamy slammed his hands down onto the table hard, and for a second Monty looked as if she was stepping forward to pull Bellamy back, but she stopped about as suddenly as she started. "Take the guns back to wherever they were stored before."

"I don't believe that you're an unreasonably man Mr. Blake," Kane stood up. "But Clarke's been gone for three months, and we aren't in the position to waste resources."

"Bullshit!" Raven shouted, attracting attention from the other council members who previously had their eyes trained on Bellamy. Among the Council members was Abby Griffin. "It's Clarke's tent and it always will be. She and Bellamy were the only people keeping us alive while you abandoned us on the ground, so you get these fucking guns out of Clarke' tent before I shoot-"

"That's enough, Raven." Abby rose to her feet, stepping forward to stand next to Kane. Her eyes softened slightly at the shattered pieces of the young woman in front of her; a completely different to the girl on the Ark who broke every rule possible to get to the ground for the boy she loved. The only part of her that wasn't amongst the pieces was her attitude. That would never be broken.

"Dr Griffin," Raven remembered a time that she called her Abby. "You can't let them do this."

Abby shared her gaze out between Bellamy, Raven and Monty. "It was my idea."

The three teenagers shared confused looks. "Sorry Dr Griffin?" Monty said unsurely.

"It was my idea." She repeated as confident as the first time. "It's what Clarke would have wanted."

"You're wrong!" Bellamy didn't waste a second to start arguing again. "You know too damn well how much Clarke was against using firearms or any weaponry against the enemy, she wouldn't support this one bit." His mind wandered back to the first alone trip that he and Clarke took together, were they found the barrel of guns. It still baffles him that he fired through her stubbornness to convince her to allow him to take them back to the camp full of delinquents of whom some already had too much experience with firearms.

"I know that." If Abby took any offence, she didn't take the trouble to hide it. "But she'd want to help the camp, and using her tent to store the guns opens up space in the Ark to accommodate a school. That's what Clarke would want."

Despite how much he wanted to, Bellamy couldn't argue, and neither could Raven, and neither could Monty. If Clarke was still here, she would probably give up her tent in a heartbeat if it meant that a more permanent, structured school could be built to educate the younger children. She'd probably volunteer as the Biology teacher, too. And Art teacher. And earth survival teacher. For the first time in memory, Bellamy, Raven and Monty look to each other, defeated. Still, Bellamy insisted to ask one more question.

"Where's her stuff?"

XXXXX

When Raven heard that Abby had given Octavia Clark things, something in her snapped, even more so than Bellamy.

"Octavia hates her!" Raven screamed. "She's probably burnt all her stuff and sprinkled it over a pile of shit!"

"Raven calm down." Bellamy held a tight grip on Raven's shoulders. As soon as Abby had told Bellamy who now owned Clarke's things, he rushed out of the Ark to tell Raven, and now he regretted telling her in the middle of camp. If it wasn't for Wick coming over, Bellamy wasn't sure whether he'd be able to hold her much longer.

"Look Bellamy, I know she's your sister but she can be a bitch." Raven spat as Wick pulled her into his chest, laying a soft kiss to her forehead.

Bellamy couldn't disagree. "As soon as Octavia is back from her trip with Lincoln I'll ask her what she did with it." Recently, Octavia and Lincoln had been going for trips into the woods, each lasting two or three days, often once or twice a week.

"If she's ruined any of Clarke's stuff Bellamy I won't hesitate to-"

"I hear you Raven." Bellamy nodded, allowing Wick to take Raven into the mechanics room, undoubtedly to start her on a new project that would hopefully curve her one-tracked mind off to the left.

When Octavia returned that evening, hours after the sun had tucked behind the mountains, she bee-lined straight through the camp to her tent. No hellos to Monty, no hellos to Harper, not even a hello to Jasper. It wasn't until he saw her brush off their friends in that way that he realised it wasn't the first time she had acted in such a manner. Just last week, when she came back from a four day trip with Lincoln, no one had known where she went. If Raven didn't see her duck under the fencing by the mechanics room, no one would have even seen her leave. Lincoln never came into camp with her, either. Coming to think of it, Bellamy hadn't seen Lincoln in the past two weeks.

"Octavia!" Bellamy saw her slide through a broken part of the fence behind a cluster of tents and was forced to quicken his pace to catch up with her. "Octavia!"

The increase in volume of his voice caused some rift from the surrounding tents that contained families with young children in, so Bellamy offered up a small 'sorry' as he grabbed for Octavia's arm.

"Get off me Bellamy." Octavia ripped her arm from Bellamy's hold. "I'm going to bed."

"To hell you are, you have some questions to answer." He reached out to regain grip on her arm, but she had moved away and his fingers were the only things to scrape her wrist.

Without a word, Octavia rushed to her tent, Bellamy following her closely behind. No way was he going to let up on her, not when it was something to do with Clarke. She Octavia tried blocking Bellamy's access to the inside of her tent with no success, her petite body was no match for his six foot, muscular build. He got past her with ease, but then found himself wishing that he didn't.

"Octavia." Bellamy's voice was empty. Usually, whenever he said her name, it was full of love, happiness, or sometimes worry for his baby sister, but not right now. "Why did you hide this for so long?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Octavia practically dived in front of Bellamy to block the pile of crates next to her bed. "Some of the kids from Lincoln's village gave me some gifts when we visited last week, I just haven't had time to look through them yet."

This time when Bellamy swiped his hand, he caught hold of Octavia's wrist with a tighter grip this time. "It's Clarke's stuff and I know it." The words slipped out of his gritted teeth with more angst than he thought in his head.

"Bellamy please just hear me out." Octavia's voice cracked; her lip began quivering, and Bellamy couldn't help but see the three-year old girl who whimpered when he open to hatch for her to hide under the floorboards, except one thing was different. She wasn't a little girl anymore, and maybe it was about time that Bellamy stopped treating her like one.

"You've had Clarke's stuff for day," Bellamy didn't ease up on Octavia's wrist. "And don't even try to lie about it, Abby already told us."

"Who else knows?" Octavia spoke quietly and trained her eyes on the ground.

"So far, just me, Abby, Monty and Raven," He said. "But it will be a hell of a lot more people if you don't tell me right now why on earth you have Clarke's stuff."

"I don't have to tell you anything." Octavia flicked her eyes up, and as she did stray tears fell out of her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks. Her jaw clenched, similarly to how Bellamy's did when Clarke told him she was leaving.

"Clarke's gone, Octavia, and her stuff is all we have left of her. There's people in this camp that care about her, and them people were heartbroken when she never came back." Bellamy didn't want to, but he couldn't hold his anger back, and suddenly he was shouting, flinging Octavia's arm away and pacing around the small space. "We miss her Octavia! She kept us alive when we thought the Ark abandoned us! She's saved my life and you know too well she's saved yours. She let you go to find Lincoln, and she protected you nearly as much as I did! You know she didn't want to do what she did at Mount Weather, but she didn't do it alone. I played as much as a part in killing all them innocent people as she did!"

"Let me explain, please!" Octavia cried, letting the tears gush from her eyes and stain her red cheeks.

"There's nothing to explain!" Bellamy turned to face Octavia. "Everyone knows how you felt about Clarke before she left, but why would you take her stuff? It's one thing not liking her, but it's another taking the last piece of her that's left and keeping it from people in this camp who love her!"

"I was scared, okay?" Octavia's scream rippled the side of the tent before she broke down into near-hysterics. "It's my fault that she's left! She thinks I hate her but I don't, I could never hate Clarke, all she's ever done since we landed on this ground I have my back, and now she's gone and it's because of me! I want her to come back Bellamy."

Bellamy heard his own heart break watching his baby sister fall onto the ground, propping her elbows on her knees and framing her head with her slim hands. "That doesn't explain why you took her stuff and didn't tell us." His voice was now calm, now that he remembered this was his little sister: the girl who chased butterflies, the girl who cried when she saw Jasper get speared, and the little girl who only ever wanted to dress up in pretty little dresses and play with other little girls.

"I want to find her." Octavia cried, and when we looked up to her brother, the tears cascaded fast down her cheeks, falling off her chin to create a moat around her. "I thought if I looked through her stuff then I could work out where she was. I meant to give it back after I looked through it, I was going to give it to you, but I couldn't! It's my fault she left so it's my job to get her back."

"Octavia," Bellamy sighed. He kneeled down in front of her, still keeping some cold space between them. "It wasn't because of you that she left, it was a million things, but none of them million things were about you. It's not your job to find her, and none of this stuff will help."

"Why did she leave?" Octavia asked, her voice as quiet as a mouse.

"I guess that everything became too much." Bellamy shrugged and placed his hand on Octavia's knee. "But I know for certain it wasn't because of you. She loves you nearly as much as I do."

"I've tried finding her." She blurted out, except her eyes stayed trained on a spot in the distance. "Me and Lincoln have been looking every week since she left. We've looked everywhere."

"Why didn't you tell-"

"If she's out there." Octavia stared into Bellamy's eyes as if he hadn't said a word. "She doesn't want to be found."


End file.
